Just a Dream
by BellaMonster
Summary: Dean meets Gabriel and Jo in a dream. (Yes, I know I suck at summaries haha)


**A/N: **I don't own any of this! All rights go to the owners/creators of SPN.

And while I have a moment... This will probably be the last time I update my account until late January/early February because we're in the middle of moving. I may, I use that loosely, update a little bit, but it all depends on internet connection at the hotel thing we're staying at. But no promises. Sorry for all those waiting for my SPN FB pages I will be updating them soon! Just so busy at the moment :( And there might be a little one-shot of Lucifer and Gabriel. _Maybe_. Anyways to the part you came for :)

* * *

Dean blinked open his eyes to see two figures standing before him. Jo and Gabriel. They stood side by side, smiling at him. They looked just as he had hoped they would look, healthy and still smiling.

"Am I dead?" Dean asked with a worried and confused expression as he peered at Gabriel and Jo. He hadn't remembered being in any danger... But he knew someone could have broke into the hotel and killed him in the middle of the night. Not that that was likely.

Gabriel laughed heartily, Dean missed that. "No, but I bet you wish you were," he teased with a heart warming grin. Dean hated to admit it, but he missed that about the trick-playing angel too.

"Then this is a dream?" Dean murmured with a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't dead. That wasn't an experience he wanted to have _again_. The cold feeling of terror evaporated and was replaced with warmth. He did truly miss these two, even if he didn't want to admit to missing them as much as he did.

Gabriel nodded, his golden eyes never leaving Dean's face. "Just a dream," he said. There was a sadness to his voice, knowing he wouldn't be able to communicate any other way with the Winchester boy. "But a good one," the archangel said brightening up a bit with that goofy grin again.

Dean was silent for a moment, trying to think of something that he could possibly say to them. He had always imagined that when he finally talked to them again it would be something along the lines of 'Hey, jerk, miss me?' But now here he was and he couldn't think of anything to say. Nothing that he wanted to say out loud at least. "How's it been?" he asked finally, "You know in Heaven and such?" That wasn't exactly the question he had planned on asking, but he supposed it would work. What exactly could you say to people that you hadn't spoken with for ages and hadn't prepared anything for?

"Good." Jo was the first to speak. "But it's not the same, no hunting here." For a moment there was a saddened glint to her dark brown eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "It's good to see you," she murmured.

"Same ole, same ole," Gabriel sighed. "Bunch of jerks zipping around with wings," he said with a chuckle.

"You been watching me and Sammy?" Dean inquired, though he was sure he didn't have to ask, they probably were keeping an eye out for the two brothers. It seemed like something they would do.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I can be a guardian angel," he laughed and then he shook his head. "Nah, I'm busy up here, got things to take care of." He paused for a moment, a thoughtful look in his golden eyes, "Oh, but don't worry, I still make sure you're not doing anything stupid," he promised with a mischievous smile.

"Me? Do something stupid?" Dean chuckled. "I would never."

"I'm sure," Gabriel scoffed shaking his head. "You take care of your brother, okay?" he murmured, his eyes searching Dean's face.

Dean nodded. "I'm guessing this is goodbye then?" he mumbled. He didn't want this to end... Not when he missed them this much.

"Only for now," Jo promised, "you'll see us again." She took the couple steps in-between her and Dean and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you. You take care of Sammy, okay?"

Dean hugged her back, he had to force himself to let her go. Maybe if he held on to her tight enough she would come with him? He doubted that. "Yeah, I'll take care of him. He's a good kid."

"Good," Gabriel said, he hugged Dean as well, squeezing him tightly. That angel sure did have muscles, even if he didn't look like it. "We'll see you again, Dean. Goodbye." Even as the archangel spoke his words began to fade as did the dream.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Sam teased from his bed.

Dean smiled to himself. "G'mornin'," he mumbled, half wishing he could go back to sleep so he could speak with Gabriel and Jo again, the other half wanting to spend his time with Sam, and watch him like the two had said.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed! I just thought of this little thing and I loved the idea. So more little one-shots on the way and more of the SPN FB pages on the way as well (when I get the time to watch some more episodes) I promise! Just maybe not as soon as I'd like to have them done.


End file.
